is it love?
by UQ
Summary: There's a rumor spread up about Mio who loves Len. Kahoko help her friend to confess. Kaho was hesitate by her own feeling for Len. RnR. sorry bad at summary. One-shoot


**A/N: **Yo, my first English fiction. Really sorry for the typo or wrong grammar on it. Is there anyone want to be my beta? It's based on my English workbook and a few chapters in its manga. Maybe a little bit OOC. Saa1 happy reading...^^

**Is it love?**

"Hello... Kaho-chan!" Nami's voice surprised me. Why? She never comes early like this morning. She usually comes a few minutes before the bell rings.

"Hi! What's wrong? You don't look like yourself today. Why did you come so early today?"

"Well because I have to tell big news to you!"

"Heh? What's it?" she confused me now.

"I knew it! So you haven't heard this hot gossip!" She didn't answer my question right away.

"What? Hot gossip? How can I miss this gossip?"

"Maybe spending your time with that ice prince makes you like this... let's back to the topic, it's about Takato-san. She's falling in love with Tsukimori Len! Umn... isn't she your classmate?"

"You mean Mio-Chan? But she's type is a prince charming not an icy prince."

"But someone can't change their type as long as they want right."

"You're right. Hey! How about Tsukimori-kun's response?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but you can ask him yourself! After all he was your PRIVATE violin's teacher..."

"Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

"But I think he pays no special attention to her. Since... he loves somebody else," she was smiling and this make me a little bit annoyed.

"Who's she?"

"Well... You better ask him yourself. The bell will be ringing soon," she answered hurriedly and run to her class room. Nami isn't my classmate, she was 2-1 and I was in 2-2 but we're in the same department.

**0o0o0**

The break is finally ended. One by one, my friend entered the classroom. Today I spent my break time wondering what Tsukimori-kun's answer is if Mio-Chan confesses to him. Maybe he'll say, "That's none of your business. Beside you're only strangers for me." But Nami-Chan said that he loves someone, I thought he only loves his violin and himself. I must tell Mio she shouldn't do that, it's only make her sad.

It was very noisy in the classroom. The teacher was absent and there was no special assignment.

"Kaho-chan... Are you going to practice you're violin with Tsukimori-kun this afternoon?" Mio asked me shyly.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I won to give this letter to Tsukimori-kun. Ccc-caan you give it to him?" She blushed.

"Yes I will. Believe me, I'm good as Mr. Postman." I said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot for your kindness."

"No, problem."

**0o0o0**

In the afternoon I met Tsukimori-kun at the roof and we began to practice. After the practice is done, I handed over the letter to him.

"Tsukimori-sensei, here is a letter for you." I said like I was a real Mr. Postman.

"From who? And don't call me using 'Sensei'!"

"He he, sorry... please read by yourself."

"Hmm, is it from your friend?"

"Right..." I replied shortly.

**0o0o0**

A week had passed since that day. Mio came to me and asked about the letter.

"How about the letter?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I haven't met him for a week. But I promise that I'll ask him about it if I met him."

"How come? So you're practicing alone now?"

"Yes..."

I was a little bit happy that Tsukimori-kun didn't reply it, am I jealous? No, of course not I don't love him. But to tell the truth, I've been lonely when he wasn't around me. Is it love?

I walked to the practice room and I met the blue haired boy.

"Tsukimori-kun!" I was surprised to see him and feel happy, very happy.

"Hino-san, do you have any appointment after school?"

"Nope," is He trying to ask me for a date?

"Let's go to the music store together then. You have to buy new rosin right? And I have to buy a new music score."

"Oh, okay."

**0o0o0**

We're finally arrived at the music store, since at the roof Tsukimori-kun's face turned red. Is he sick?

"Umn, Tsukimori-kun are you sick?" I asked.

"No... Why?" He said coldly as usual.

"That's a relief, but your face really red you know."

"Ah I'll go there..." He went to the music score section and left me without the answer.

After I finished searching the best rosin and the cheapest one. I looked around, maybe there's an interesting instrument.

"Wow... I wonder how much money does Shimizu-kun spent for his cello." I saw a cello and I look at the price, so expensive.

"Not every the best quality instrument always having an expensive price." I heard someone's voice from my back.

"Tsukimori-kun, you surprised me!"

"Am I always making you surprise like this?" He was giggling now, that's very odd of him. He must be sick now.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" I asked him.

"Yes, you too right? Let's go now."

**0o0o0**

We were out from the store. Today is should be the first day the snow start to fell down, but there's no snow here. Mio-Chan said she want her first kiss was with someone who she love the most and when the first snow fell. She said it was romantic.

"Ah Tsukimori-kun, are you hungry?" I started a topic.

"Not really, but if you're hungry we can find a food around here."

"Okay, how about burger and coffee?"

"Hn,"

**0o0o0**

After we bought the food, we're walked a little to the central park and sat at one of the bench.

"So how was it? It's your second times right? Is it good than the first one?"

"Not bad,"

"Uhm, Tsukimori-kun you didn't have reply the letter right?" I almost forgot about this.

"I don't have any feeling for her why should I reply her letter?"

"Oh," I was happy, what? Happy?

"Hino-san, there's something I have to tell you." His tone became more serious.

"What's it Tsukimori-kun?"

"I'll be study aboard at Vienna, I got a scholarship." His sound was full of pain and sadness.

"Isn't that great? Why you seem so sad?"

"Because I have to leave Japan tomorrow and I leave someone that really special, when I just realize my feeling for her."

"Don't worry, she must understand you. Have you tell her your feeling?" she was shocked hearing that he'll leave tomorrow.

"Hino-san, I like you... No I mean I love you." He surprised me again, maybe he was sick.

"How could you now you love me?"

"I don't know exactly, but something in my heart told me that I do love you."

"How about Mio-Chan?" I looked at his eyes deeply.

"I don't like her, and beside she was the one who arranged this. This letter was part of her plan." He hugged me and whisper to me, his voice his breath buried my ears.

"But Len, I-"

"No more but Kaho..."He leaned closer and our lips met each other, the snow began to fell down. I think it was romantic just like Mio-Chan said. I was happy but I was sad too, tomorrow he'll leave me. Sweet and pain, is it love?

**0o0o0**

**A/N : Well, how was it? Riview please.**


End file.
